


young killers

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Evil Boyfriends, M/M, Power Couple, Powerful Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95
Collections: Anonymous





	young killers

The heavy, dark magic of the wards swirled excitedly around Harry as he crossed the estate borders, the ancient enchantments welcoming him, as he walked towards the dark silhouette of Gaunt Mansion. 

He could feel Marvolos presence, steady and consistent in the back of his mind, growing more and more noticeable the closer he came to the building. Harry relished in the feeling of his lover’s much darker magic blending in with his own, a play of power but show of comfort at the same time. 

The massive, metal coated double doors opened for him before he had even reached the top of the front stairs, the brimming, powerful magic engulfing him. Harry felt a slight smirk creep onto his face. 

Despite only having been here twice before, Harry found the way to the main dining hall without further complications. The mansion was seemingly empty, his steps echoing from the dark marble floor the only sound inside, but Harry knew better. It wouldn’t be like Marvolo not to put up spells before an important meeting with his followers. 

Nearing the room, Harry felt a gentle brush against his mind, a silent greeting. Harry resisted the urge to send something back, rather preferring to greet his lover in person. 

With a slight brush of his own magic against the estate enchantments, the ancient france folding doors breezed open. The room before him was a dark, sparsely decorated hall, the only pieces of furniture being a huge mahogany table, the accompanying chairs and an enormous, unlit fireplace at the head of the room. Every single chair was occupied by a follower clad in dark robes, some familiar but mostly unfamiliar faces, who all turned to his direction. 

Harry didn’t slow his step, steering directly towards the head of the table, where a lonely figure occupied the throne like ornamented chair, the clear authority in the room. 

As Harry passed the table, he was sure every pair of eyes was intensely focused on him, faces showing vastly different reactions.

Harry understood, because being told and knowing that the Wizarding Worlds Golden Boy had fallen from grace and was now engaged in a bond with their Dark Lord, and actually seeing Harry Potter unforcedly interact with said dark wizard was an otherworldly difference. 

The beautiful witch seated on the right side of their Lord smirked alluringly at him, full, dark colored lips pulled up into a smile that seemed more menacing than friendly. Slightly inclining his head, Harry silently greeted Bellatrix, having missed the older witch terribly during her time in russia. 

He turned his head towards his initial focus again. 

Dark red eyes fixated on him, perfectly shaped lips quirking up into a delicate smirk and a wild swirl of magic greeted Harry, pulling him in. 

„ _Did you miss me, my love_?“, Marvolo spoke, easily switching into parsel tongue. 

_„Terribly, beloved.“_

Harry finally reached the head of the table, refrained from bending over and pressing a short kiss to Marvolo‘s lips, and instead caressingly his lovers mind with his magic, placing his hand lightly on his shoulder. Harry wasn’t quite sure about how Marvolo felt about displaying affection infront of his Death Eaters yet. 

Marvolos eyes sparkled playfully. In one swift, yet elegant movement, he had abandoned his position on his throne, and now towered over Harry. 

He didn’t even try to hold back the smirk that now played on his lips. 

The room was dead silent, no one dared to make a sound. 

„Did you get it?“, Harry asked lowly, switching back to english.

Marvolo nodded once, eyes never leaving Harry, and reached into his dark robes, pulling out a wand. The power in his aura danced, clearly showing Marvolo’s content with his accomplishment. 

Harry immediately recognized the famous form of the Elderwand, balancing in Marvolos hands like it had a mind of his own. Thinking about it, it probably did, Harry mused. 

Harry held out his hand, a silent request, not speaking a word. 

With a single, graceful spin, Marvolo slid the wand‘s handle into Harry’s waiting hand. He closed his eyes, relishing in the sheer power the wand radiated, connecting with his own magic. He felt every fibre, every molecule, every swirl of magic. Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly released the pent up magic. 

He opened his eyes. Dark orbs started back at him, taking in everything about his face at the same time, blending out their world around them. 

Harry smirked, tracing it’s unique pattern, and then swiftly raised the wand, placing its tip on Marvolos throat. 

Someone _gasped_. Loudly. 

The playful glint in Marvolo‘s eyes spread over his whole face, pulling his lips into a wide, wild smirk. Entirely unbothered by the Wand of Death pointed at his throat, the Dark Lord _chuckled_ .

„I missed you.“ 

In the next second, long and elegant fingers spread over Harry’s neck, pulling him towards Marvolo, angling his face up. 

Stopping only a few centimeters away from Marvolo‘s lips, still smirking high on power, Harry breathed; „Welcome back, my Lord.“


End file.
